Just another dead family member
by Robin lover 123
Summary: When the team is having film night and then all they hear yelling. They all find a very distraught Robin. This is a story of Robins reaction to Jasons death. One Shot quite sad


Maisie:** Im back with another sad story**

**Robin: Please don't kill anyone else I love**

**Maisie: Oh no**

It was just another normal night for the team so they decided to watch a film. They were all there except the boy wonder. Everyone got popcorn and blanket's and got ready for the film. Once they were ready they sat altogether and huddled against each other. They sat in the movie room in the dark so the light of the movie flickered across their eyes. They were watching Jaws and nobody expected Kaldur to be laughing all the way through it. They were having a good time with each other it was time like this were the team thinks they are just normal and they think there not super heroes. It makes the team happy just to be together and finally have a weird but loving family. In the middle of the movie and all of a sudden there was yelling and chocked up voices.

Everyone stopped watching the movie and Superboy got up and paused it. They all sat there in silence listening to the muffled yells. All of a sudden tears swam in Megan's eyes. She felt so much emotion of these two figures. She looked around at everyone and her eyes landed on Superboy. He could hear everything perfectly. She couldn't take it anymore so she got up and started looking for the two distraught figures. When Megan finally found the two she gasped at the sight.

Robin was on the floor punching it. Batman towered over him and his dark figure gave Megan the chills. Robin looked up at the masked man and started to scream "You let him die! Youuuu let my ba…baby bro…" He looked back at the ground tears streaming down his face and he was trembling. He took some gasps of air and then continued screaming at Batman. "You let Ja… Jason die. You just…" His voice broke and his heart beat increased and increased every second.

It took a few seconds to process for Megan then she realised the second Robin was dead. She saw Jason as her other brother he used to flirt with her all the time and made her blush and be happy. He was sometimes rude but he was fun to be with. Tears fell silently down her face. Out of nowhere the rest of the team showed up. Batman finally noticed there appearance. He looked at them with his cold, dark, depressed eyes. With a swish of his long cape he went to the exit and left leaving the boy wonder on the ground screaming at it as the tears just went faster down his face. Everything was silent except the poor boys screams. No one dared to say anything just in case they made things worse.

Wally was the first to move he ran to robin and pulled him into a huge hug. Robins started to cry into the speedster's chest his eyes shut tight and his tears stained the boys best friends clothes. Megan west over to the crying boy and hugged his as well the tears still falling down her face. She wanted to tell him everything was going to be alright that she would help her but he throat felt heavy and it would come out as sobs. She started to stroke his raven black hair. Kaldur didn't know what to do so instead he went up to Robin and put his large hands on his small but strong shoulders. The truth is Artemis didn't know what was going on. She didn't want to ask his because he would cry harder. She had never see the small traught boy cry. It broke he heart. She walked up to him knelt down next to him and Wally and started to whisper soothing words to him and after a while she realised he wasn't calming down. She began singing a lullaby to him it was a lullaby Jade use to sing to her when her mother was in jail. Superboy was the last to approach. His super hearing made him hear the boys fast heart beat start to get slower and slower until finally it was at a normal pace.

Robin finally fell asleep in eveyones arms. Wally finally stood up with the boy wonder in his arms. Everyone looked at him. They all wanted to stay with him to make sure he would be ok. Robin had tear stains on his cheeks. He started to walk out the room until Megan flew infront of him and kissed the boy wonders head. Wally carried onto Robin's room and once he got there he lay the sleeping boy into bed. He gave him one finally glance then left the room. Wally went back to everyone and saw all there sad faces. Everyone had the same thought and they finally knew how much he would cry over his loved ones. They would all help him in their own ways.

**Robin: I hate you**

**Maisie: U might hate me but the Readers love me.**

**Robin: Please review and message Us for any ideas**

**-Robin lover 123**


End file.
